


Prom Sucks But Somehow It Worked Out For Both Of Us

by highwhorelock



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern Westeros, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwhorelock/pseuds/highwhorelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom, drinking, Robb and Jon. Things could get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Sucks But Somehow It Worked Out For Both Of Us

“I think that’s enough Sansa!” Robb huffed out, glaring at her sister as she kept on fixing his hair. It didn’t help that he has a mop of unruly curls and waves to begin with. “I’m sure Jon needs some bothering, go on.” He shooed her sister away, earning an eye roll from her. Turning to the full length mirror, Robb fixed up his blue tie and sighed when he grabbed his mask. The masquerade idea was totally cliché but it’s not like he was part of the prom committee to put a stop to it, plus everyone else seemed to love the idea. 

 

He stepped out of his room only to bump lightly against Jon, his adoptive brother who was sinfully good-looking. Not that he’ll ever admit that. “You ready?” He grinned at him, fixing up Jon’s bow tie that seemed lopsided. “I-I think so…” Robb raised his brows at him, taking a good look of Jon’s outfit. “Shut up, you look good.” He said lightly and reached out to ruffle those curls only to be hissed at by Sansa across the hall. “Don’t you dare!”

 

“I’m not touching!” He yelled.

 

“Lucky you because you have a date.” The younger grumbled as they made their way downstairs, Jon playing with his mask which was an elegant black and silver one which was a complete compliment to Robb’s gold one. That did piqued Robb’s curiosity. As far as he knew, lots of girls fawned over his brother. He expected that one of the might have had the guts to ask him out. “You’re going out with Yggy and your other friends whom I just can’t seem to remember?”

 

That earned him a light elbow jab on the ribs. “Yeah. It’ll be fun.” Jon shrugged, mostly saying that to convince himself. “I can always come home early and eat Doritos.” Robb chuckled at that. “That sounds very tempting.” Before he could say anything else, their mum and dad grabbed both their attentions and snapped photos, in which Robb protested at first. The photos weren’t negotiable, they had to be taken. Probably for future black mail. 

 

“Alright, we gotta get moving. I need to pick up my date.” Robb drawled and dragged Jon out of the house, saying their farewell to their parents. He watched as Jon took that chick-magnet motorcycle of his. “I’ll see you there?” He said as he slid inside his car. Jon shot him a smirk before slipping his helmet on and revved the engine. “Not likely.” And then he sped off. Robb snorted lightly, watching him go. “Show off.”

 

The venue wasn’t that bad. It definitely was a cliché, pretentious attempt of a gala in the late 14th century but that oughtta be god enough for high school students who expected to get laid by the end of the night. Robb had only gone out with Talisa Maegyr because they were friends (who slip each other alcohol and cigarettes every now and then) and he found the other girls annoying. Except for Margaery Tyrell and Jeyne Westerling, both would definitely be perfect dates but Sansa would claw on his face if he asked either of them out. Anyway, so the plan was, ditch prom when they’re halfway through the night and get drunk by the smoking alley. That was easy enough. They both agreed that they won’t do anything ‘romantic’. So, no dancing, no small talk, etc. Only photos because their parents would demand it. It also seemed that Talisa was keen in keeping her end of the promise as she sauntered off to another guy across the room, leaving him with only a quick ‘I’ll be right back’.

 

Robb grew bored of the place half an hour later, also ‘politely’ shooing off anonymous, masked girls was not a good way to spend one’s night. He was really regretting not asking Margaery or Jeyne out but that train of thought disappeared the minute he saw Jon by the punch bowl. Wow, what a loser, what’s he even doing there?

 

Having nothing better to do, Robb walked up to him with a glass of… apple cider? Ugh. “I don’t see Ygritte around.” He said, gaining the younger’s attention. He leaned a little to the table and removed his mask, giving Jon a grin. When those hazel eyes rested on him, Robb could see relief flooding Jon’s features and a bright smile took place of that uneasy frown. “She’s not here yet…” He said in his low voice. Damn, puberty was really doing him good. “It’s kinda weird just hanging around with no company.” Jon continued. “And I can’t even find my other friends. How are you even gonna find your friends if they’re all masked?”

 

“Easy. We wore this.” He gestured to the fake gold pin of a rose on his chest. “Plus all our masks are the same.” Robb shrugged and offered Jon is cider in which was graciously accepted. Robb wasn’t a dick in general, he was nice outside, always polite, always smiling, the golden boy his parents wanted but he had his unpleasant thoughts. Only his friends know how much of a dick he is and yet they still manage to stick around, gods know why. But Robb was different to his siblings, genuinely caring and ready to throw a punch on anyone who would hurt them. Yes, even Sansa and Theon. And especially Jon. He didn’t know why but he was always his favorite. 

 

“You always mocked the theme of our prom and yet you’re being the most pretentious here yet. You’re a pretentious hypocrite.” Jon said, taking a sip from his cider. He looked around and failed to see Ygritte. It was hard not to miss with her fiery red hair and the promise of wearing that gorgeous light aquamarine gown. “Yes, I am.” Robb exclaimed proudly over the loud music before grabbing a flask he kept in his suit and downing some of its contents. 

 

“You can’t do that here. Coach and the other teachers are chaperoning, you could get caught.” Jon warned darkly and Robb had to smile at how much of a goody-two shoe he really was at the moment. “Just getting ready for later and that is /if/ I’d get caught.” Stepping in front of the younger, he quickly looked around before grabbing his flask and tipping it over and past Jon’s lips, startling the other. He sputtered but swallowed nonetheless, not being used to the bitter taste.

 

He stepped back and smirked despite the glare he got from the younger. “You’re an ass.”

 

“You love me.” 

 

His tone was perfectly playful but Jon seemed to be stunned for a moment before his eyes caught on something. “Yggy!” Robb turned around to where Jon was looking but his brow furrowed in confusion when he saw no one there. “I don’t see—“ And then his brother was gone. Robb craned his neck to see Jon disappearing into a sea of people, making him snort. “Rude.”

 

What happened a few hours later was still something he debated between being one of the best or worst things he had done. Somehow he lost his tie and watch along the way but kept his mask, like what is up with that? He was drunk but good enough to walk and if he tries harder, even think properly. They moved from the boring dance especially when they started playing Coldplay and ended up jumping from the smoking alley and then to a friend’s house where he was sure he got a hand job from someone. Hopefully not someone gross.

 

Here he was, nearly back at home, his car being picked up by Daryn Hornwood as a request as he trudged his way to a familiar path that lead to the house. On his way there, he saw a familiar staggering figure that was in the clump of trees that surrounded the path home. The fuck was Jon Snow hugging a tree for? “Someone drank a little too much.”

 

Walking over to him, Robb had a mischievous and lazy grin on when he was sure that it was Jon and it almost looked like he was blissfully dreaming. Photo for blackmail? Nah. “You didn’t introduce me to your date, Jon. Err, a Ms. Oak, eh?” Robb peeled the other off from the tree and was caught off guard of how heavy he was. He almost fell but was able to keep them up right. “You reek of… not that lame apple cider.”

 

A giggle followed after that. “Yggy didn’t show up. Some… guys pushed me around…” A groan. “Told me I shouldn’t be going out with her in the first place…” Robb frowned while listening. “Said I was a faggot… a bastard faggot. Then told me that if I drink with them, I might not be so I did! I did drink with them… and I drank and I drank…”

 

“Jon.” He was surprised at the softness in his voice but welcomed in nonetheless. His arms wrapped around his brother protectively and they stood there with Jon’s head buried on his chest. “I didn’t even get to dance.”

 

“Can’t have that now, can we?” Revenge plot aside for whoever pushed him to be like this, Robb focused on soothing him first. He fumbled for his phone and squinted at the glaring screen, his head throbbing slightly. Once he was able to play a song, he didn’t care what it was. Naturally, Avril Lavigne’s Hot came on.

 

“Now you're in, and you can't get out  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby—“

 

Biting in his lip in order stifle a laugh, he and Jon stepped into a drunken slow dance, not even matching the song’s beat. It was just them, the synchronized staggering steps they took and how Jon’s glazed eyes perked up and a smile replaced his features. It wasn’t even awkward, not to him anyway. His hand was placed on Jon’s waist, giving him a light squeeze while the other one was holding his hand. He was just giving him a dance, his first dance. His brother. Yeah, no big deal.

 

The thoughts that nagged him were pushed back every time he saw that innocent smile, never knowing how precious it was to him and never would he admit that even to himself. “You got your first dance.” He whispered and let Jon bury his face on his shoulder, feet still stepping into a dance. It was a miracle they weren’t on their asses just yet. “Not what you wanted but—“

 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

 

Robb smiled faintly. This’ll never go anywhere but he was glad to have the chance.

 

The next morning, while nursing his own headache before he got an earful from Cat, Robb found Jon on the kitchen table, head planted on the surface. He looked like he was about to throw up. “Fun night?” He grunted and poured himself some coffee, hoping the caffeine would give him a sense of relief.

 

“I hate prom.” Jon whined and pressed his hands on either side of his head. “Massive headache. I don’t even know how I got home.” He looked up at Robb with a pout, lower lip slightly jutting out. Jon can be incredibly whiny when he wanted to be. “Someone… someone danced with me here but I don’t know who. Did you see anyone bring me home last night?”

 

Seven Hells. Seriously though? Robb’s face was blank before shrugging lightly, a small smile on his face. “Sorry, drunk Cinderella. I didn’t see anyone. You think a girl would really put up the effort?”

 

“It was a guy.” His voice was low and shy and Robb could think it was the effect of being drunk but Jon was blushing.

 

“You do blokes?”

 

An embarrassed nod.

 

“Cool.” He nodded back before hiding a small smile behind the cup he was drinking. “Sorry, man. I didn’t see anyone.”


End file.
